


Close

by panplantgirl



Series: klance week 2016 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Just a little Klance outlet, Klance Week 2016, Klance Week 2016: Love/Hate, M/M, Shirtless keith???, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panplantgirl/pseuds/panplantgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space is just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

The red paladin panted, dodging, slicing, thrusting. He was training. Training gave him time to think without interruption or distraction. Of course, what he was thinking about now, was none other than Lance Sanchez, the charismatic, egotistical, competitive blue paladin. He was thinking about how his stupid hair looked so soft, how his disgustingly blue eyes had been trained on Keith’s every move whenever the two were together. He thought about his ridiculous dancing that was always in time with his stupid music, moving in horrible ways that shouldn't be humanly possible. He thought about his stupid sun-kissed skin, starkly contrasting his own, and how it managed to stay dark even after being in space for so long. Red thought of blue. And the more he trained, the more he sweat, the more he thought, the more he realized. He liked Lance. And it drove him  _ mad.  _ So, done with his thoughts, he stopped training. His black shirt clung to his skin as he tugged it off, wiping his sweaty body off with a towel then hanging it around his neck. He pushed dripping bangs out of his eyes, grabbing his shirt and jacket before stepping out of the training room. 

  
  
  


The blue paladin didn't know what came over him. Of course, he's always found Keith attractive, but that's all it’s ever been. Now, he constantly wanted to be around the red paladin. He'd sit near him at mealtime, watching him closely. Walk closer to him in the halls. Match their training schedules. If Lance was honest with himself, he'd say it was getting a little out of hand. But Keith didn't need to know any of that. 

When Lance left lunch to go train, he wasn't expecting to practically run into a half-naked, sweat-drenched, stunning Keith.

“Oomf! Watch where you’re- Lance?” Lance looked up from where he’d landed on the floor to see Keith reaching a hand down to help him up, brows furrowed. Lance took his hand, blushing and trying not to openly stare at Keith’s toned torso. 

“Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, and I just-” Lance began to ramble before Keith placed a hand on his shoulder, a smile tugging at his lips before it upturned into a frown. Lance’s stared at the soft, pink lips, imagining what they’d feel like on his own.

“Hey, what's up with you lately, you've been- oh!” This time, Keith was cut off by Lance’s lips quickly meeting his own before pulling away. He stared at the ground, his cheeks matching Keith’s lion. 

“Sorry, I had to at least once.” Lance mumbled, fiddling with his hands. Keith’s hand remained on his shoulder until he slowly brought the other up and the one on his shoulder down to meet at Lance’s chest. Lance looked up, shocked, before Keith gripped his jacket and spun the two around, pinning Lance to the wall and kissing him with a fiery passion that neither paladins had ever experienced. And both were perfectly okay with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> expect more throughout Klance week! this was v rushed and last-minute.


End file.
